Four plus Six equals eternity
by thecheekybrunette
Summary: Following the first book...AU John and Sarah were merely friends. On the road John and Six develop feelings for one another. John/Six pairings so far. smutty goodness awaits. Please R&R and tell me if it's good enough to continue...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The author Pittacus Lore is the owner responsible for these gorgeous fictional people.**

**John's POV**

On the road again; an act which should come as easy as breathing with someone like me. Although the situations have changed I find comfort in the coffee tin resting on the dashboard. _Henri will not have died in vain_ I try to convince myself. Along with these thoughts bring an overwhelming sense of despair. Sarah and Mark's - however small the latter person's - friendships would be something that I will truly miss these coming _weeks? months? Who really knows?_And all of a sudden I'm overtaken with a sense of being overwhelmed. The stress of the situation that Sam, Six, and I are in continues to seep in.

I look down. Bernie Kosar is asleep on my lap. I feel so many things just by looking at my poor battered Chimæra; my oldest friend, my protector, my tie to all the happiness that once was Lorien, and my inspiration to fight back and restore our once glorious civilization.

I look to my left. Sam is playing with the radio, hoping to find something to lighten the mood with and distract us all from the thoughts in which most likely all of us were partaking. 'Poor kid' I think. Although he's the closest thing to a best friend, besides Sarah, I've ever had I can't help but feel bad for dragging him into a mess that wasn't his to worry about...not yet at least. But throughout it all he's proven to be rather helpful and I continue to wonder what he could have told Six to convince her to let him join us.

I then look to Six. Throughout everything that we all endured yesterday she was the one to stand strong no matter what. I think back to Henri and recall her telling us how her own Cêpan died three years ago. I wonder how hard it must have been to look out for herself after the death of someone that was like a mother to her, without her there to help teach her to control her Legacies. I can't even imagine going through the development of my Legacies by myself, let alone making this trip on my own, and therefore am overwhelmingly grateful for everything that Six sacrificed to help save us.

I look over at her again, and besides the turmoil raging inside of me from the sadness of leaving behind the closest thing to a home I've had in over ten years, the death of Henri, and the stress of our mission ahead, I notice just how attractive Six is.

Granted i spent all yesterday evening in her presence, but those were the dire times of war. Now I feel as though I'm looking at her for the first time. She drives with one hand on the wheel and the other hand is holding her head up with her elbow perched on the door. Her raven colored hair is blowing in the wind and is loose around her shoulder blades. She changed out of Henri's sweatshirt and decided to throw on a tank top seeing as we were no longer in Ohio and the weather cleared up enough to allow sun to filter through the clouds. Although she was badly injured yesterday during battle I can see only a few scrapes among her elbows and forearms, allowing her beautifully tanned skin to shine in the sunlight. I can't help but slowly rake my eyes over her body as she speeds down the interstate, completely unaware of the not so innocent images filtering through my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Six's POV<strong>

Too many thoughts have been working away in my mind since the battle. Mostly strategies of how to train harder, of how to stay undetected, and of how to find the others, but now I've been having thoughts about the kid sitting two seats away from me. I never had trouble hiding the emotions that plague me underneath it all, but John seriously needs to stop looking at me like that before I explode.

Sure, I've had guys look at me before, but none of them ever mattered. I always knew that the continuation of our species mattered more than any childhood crush, which is why I never bothered getting close to anyone. Even Katarina had more trouble with this than I did. Maybe that's how the Mogs got her so fast. But now...with a war looming and not knowing which of us six left will survive, you start to wonder about all the stuff you never got to do in life.

Not that I want to immediately sleep with Four, but even during battle I had trouble looking away from him. I remembered him immediately after seeing him.

Being one of the oldest children on the ship had its advantages and disadvantages. I am able to remember my friends and family, as well as the beauty of our home planet more clearly than the others. I can still understand the Lorien language and asked Katarina to speak it to me often so we could preserve our heritage, but I sometimes wish I didn't remember as much. Overall, I probably want to kill Mogadorian ass more than any of the others.

Four, or John, was the cutest kid on the ship and I often enjoyed playing with him and Hadley. But now...I see that that little boy is long gone and an insanely good looking man took his place.

I sneak a look his way and see him looking over my body. I recognize desire glazing over his eyes and I suddenly feel hot as an electric pulse sends jolts of heat to my core. I'm about a second away from stopping the car and taking him right now.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

"hey I'm hungry...you guys hungry? Cuz I'm starving." Sam's words acted as a bucket of water to my face, snapping me out of my fantasies and alerting me to the fact that my pants were uncomfortably tight in the front.

Startled, I replied quickly that I was and hoped like hell that no one noticed my entire face turn red.

We decided to stop at the nearest diner and have a quick bite before heading out again - after I visited the restroom of course. Throughout dinner we briefly chatted about nothing in order to keep away from the delicate subjects while in such a public place. All of us knew however that the big talk would be coming soon whether we wanted it to or not. Discussing what our future actions would be is something none of us wanted to think about.

Fortunately however, I was able to get Six to laugh a couple times throughout the meal and when her hazel sparkled with laughter I found myself falling into the depths of them. What I saw was nothing less than a beautiful girl who had been through so much pain in her life that she refused to let anything phase her ever again. I suddenly wanted to know everything about her and more than anything, I wanted to protect her from anything and everything that could possibly hurt her again. I didn't understand how I could be falling for someone so quickly, but maybe that was part of our Loric charm, or maybe the whole near death experience/time of war thing messed with my mind...I only wish Henri were here so that I could talk to him about it.

When we were about to leave I offered to continue driving for Six in case she wanted to nap on the way to the nearest motel, but she gratefully declined, saying that she had the most amount of experience and that she'd be damned if all her hard work of keeping us alive ended in one car accident. This of course made us all laugh and agree that until Sam and I receive more training, neither of us would be driving soon.

So for the next couple of hours we rode in humble silence until finally stopping at the nearest motel once darkness fell.

I offered to share a room with Sam so Six could have her privacy. In retrospect I sounded like an ass who wanted nothing more than to please her but she only seemed to find it amusing.

"Ummm thanks Four - er John, so I'll see you in the morning I guess? Bright and early. I'll bring breakfast."

"I'll go with you!" I said maybe a little too eagerly, but I didn't care if I was acting like a weirdo, I wanted to get some privacy with her. Maybe not to make a move or anything yet, but to let her get to know me.

"Uhhh sure, I'll knock on your door when I'm up in the morning," she said and smiled warmly. Her smile only made me wonder if she was starting to get comfortable around me and it filled me with hope.

She then turned towards her door and said, "see you in the morning. Goodnight."

I replied back giving her a wink and a smile, unknown to her that I had no intention of going to sleep just yet. I just hoped she wouldn't mind if I kept her up a little later than she expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Six's POV<strong>

As I leaned my head against the door to my room I tried to steady my breathing. I don't know why, but all of a sudden John is all I can think about. All I want is for him to come marching into my room and take me. I've never wanted anyone so badly in my life and normally I can control my hormones a lot better than this, but somehow John has broken through the barrier.

I decided to go take a cold shower to try and cool off, but the thoughts still remain. I wish Katarina were still here to help me in a time like this. At the thought of my dead guardian I let the tears fall in the shower, which is pretty much the only time that anyone will see me cry, and this is hopefully unknown to everyone else because it has become somewhat of a daily ritual.

After getting out of the shower and tying a towel around myself I hear a knock on my door. Four knocks and a whispered, "it's me, John," takes me by surprise. I then hurry over to the door and unlock everything but the chain.

"What's the matter?" I whisper back.

"Oh, ummm I just wanted to come in and talk for a bit. Is that ok? I can let you sleep if you want," and even as he's saying it I can see the plead in his eyes.

"No, it's fine you can come in, just wait on the bed until i get changed in the bathroom"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize you had just taken a shower" he says with a blush. "No it's fine" I reply, and can't help but smirk in satisfaction as he enters the room with his eyes transfixed on my wet body, with my hair sticking to my back and the towel just ending above my knees.

After settling on a simple t-shirt and guys boxer shorts to wear to bed I appear out of the bathroom smiling at the sight on my bed. John is reclined with his feet on the bed, one ankle over the other, both hands behind his head, watching what appeared to be Family Guy on the television. As I walk out of the bathroom more completely he jolts to attention.

"Sooo, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask nonchalantly while moving to sit on the end of the bed, later deciding to just lay on my side with my elbow propping my head up.

"Oh, um, I just couldn't sleep and Sam had already started snoring, so I wanted to come over here and spend some time with you is all. We haven't really had a chance to talk to one another openly, and I want to know everything about you. I know that Sam is like my best friend but-"

"I thought Sarah was your best friend?" I cut him off just so i can get two of my questions out of the way, before I can act upon my feelings I first need to know if he and Sarah are a couple.

"Oh. Well she was, but her and Mark were still kind of together, so instead she's just kind of like a girl that's a good friend."

"Oh" I say with a little too much relief in my voice to be considered the "oh" of someone just looking to be friends.

John notices this and smirks, moving closer to me he says, "so Six, did you break any hearts in order to come and save my butt?"

I smile and wink, "don't you wish you knew." I laugh and shake my head no, "no, I never bothered getting close to anyone enough for me to develop feelings other than friendship for them." John seems to brighten at this and suddenly I can't seem to hold it in any longer.

I close the gap between us by crushing my lips against his, who is at first taken aback but then returns the kiss with twice the amount of ferocity as mine was. His soft lips against mine feel like the perfect fit. His tongue begging for entrance as I give in and succumb to the heat that has enveloped me. Although I'm almost two years older, at that moment I feel like we are two powerful beings of equal measure, being joined together by a bond older than time itself. Nothing matters, not the war, not our responsibilities to restore our once beautifully thriving civilization, not even our grief over the ones we have lost. In that moment I knew that John was always mine. However, just as we started picking up pace and thrashing our tongues into each other's mouths I pull away. Both of us breathing hard, but we can't help but grin widely at one another.

"Maybe we should take this a little slower?" I suggest while he nods against my forehead, which he then kisses and takes my hand in his as he lays us back down on my bed. With my head on his chest and our fingers intertwined we fall asleep talking of our home planet - what we remember anyways, as well as first experiences with Legacies, and where we've been living these past ten years. With him I feel like I can truly be myself, and for the first time in three years I don't feel alone. I'm ready to fight whatever evil comes my way, because now I have even more things to live for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, fluffy at the end but please leave reviews and i will love you forever! i want to know whether or not i should continue this story or if it is too terrible to even bother :) this was my first fanfic. please be brutally honest. i won't hold it against you...just this once ;) Also! if this story survives this first chapter there will be smutty goodness throughout it...promise :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for any and all of you who have read the first chapter, even if you didn't leave a review. I already began working on chapter two even before i got a review...i was too excited to stop. However, i hope to have at least ten reviews before chapter three goes up! Fingers crossed!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Once again, Pittacus Lore is the owner of anything familiar to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Waking up next to Six was something that I honestly needed to do for the rest of my life.

I raise my head to look at the clock on the desk to the right of Six's body. It's 8:35 in the morning, and apparently during the night she felt compelled to drape her leg across mine possessively. It also seemed as though her shirt was pulled up slightly during her slumber, revealing her tanned and tight stomach. Although she was badly injured in the battle, I can see the stab wounds have started to heal on her sides a lot faster than I anticipated, but then again it never did take me that long to heal from a wound. I also see that the gunshot wound to her leg is mending very nicely. In fact, it didn't even seem like it hurt her much anymore.

As I look down at her; hair sprawled across her face, as well as my chest, I feel heat surge through my body and desire engulf me like flames.

Just as I'm about to move out from underneath her; afraid that my erection will cause an uncomfortable scene if she were to wake up, my luck has it that she does.

"Good morning" I say with a smile, hoping to get her from looking down at my lower half.

It ends up working as she looks into my eyes with a warm smile and a "back at ya". I kiss her forehead and as I look down at her again I see my same desire coursing through her. She then leans up against me and raises her head to kiss me on the lips. With my erection still throbbing underneath the blanket I pull her up farther so that she is eye to eye with me. I then lick her lips in hopes of her opening her mouth, and as she does I thrust my tongue forward meeting hers in an explosion of passion. She moans into my mouth and I almost lose it.

During our moment of passion I almost forget that her leg is still draped around me and as she moves it a little farther upward her thigh meets my stiff member and she gasps. I open my eyes and see her look down at my tented pajama bottoms. A mixture of shock, arousal, and contemplation crosses Six's face as well as a smug look that makes me wonder what exactly she's thinking about.

However, just as that thought crosses my mind I feel her hand slowly making its way towards my throbbing dick. My breath catches in my throat and I stare up at Six with an air of wonder. _How in the hell did I get in this amazing of a situation with a beautiful woman?_ I couldn't help but think.

I then reach up behind Six's neck to bring her lips crashing down to mine. I need to touch her and satiate the beast within me, so just as her fingers reach under my pants and over my boxers to gently move over my erection, I slip my fingers under her shirt and feel the amazingly soft skin underneath. Wherever my fingers touch, goosebumps appear on her skin. I then inch my way up to feel that she isn't wearing a bra and as I cup a breast in my left hand my eyes open wide in realization that Six's hand has gone under the boxers and is now stroking my fully erect penis, complete with precum dripping down the shaft, acting as a lubricant to Six's ministrations.

I moan into Six's mouth and decide to scoot down a little bit on the bed to allow her beautiful breasts a chance to enter my mouth. As I start sucking on her right breast and kneading her left one with my hand I hear Six moan and feel her rub my cock harder and faster. After a minute of sucking and biting Six's breasts I lean into her ear and ask if I can touch her.

* * *

><p><strong>Six's POV<strong>

I suddenly feel like I'm on fire and need John everywhere on me, inside of me. I feel as if my prayers were suddenly answered as I hear John's husky voice tickle my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Can I touch you?"

All I can manage is "mhmmmm" against his mouth as his fingers begin trailing down to where the elastic of my boxer shorts meet my waist.

As he slips his fingers inside my shorts I continue my rubbing of his insanely huge cock. He then moves aside my soaked underwear and sticks his middle finger deep inside of me. This causes my breath to catch and as I toss my head back I moan out his name.

"Mmmm you're so wet" he says into my chest. He then continues to move his middle finger in and out of me while his thumb caresses my clit.

"Ah oh god Six! I'm gonna cum!" I hear John say after only about a minute more of our continual strokings.

"M-me too" I stutter out, however neither of us stop what we're doing and instead begin kissing wildly, biting lips, and sucking on tongues.

As the moment comes for me I give John's cock one last squeeze and let the tremors of my orgasm take me. John moans my name and I feel him cum on my leg. After a second of catching our breaths we look up at one another, unable to stop smiling. A thin layer of sweat coats our bodies and a blush appears as though it has permanently dyed our skin.

John puts his forehead to mine and looks deep into my eyes. He doesn't need to say anything for me to know that there's definitely no going back now. John and I have bonded in ways that two Lorien people can only do with their mates. John and I are now one, and I honestly would never want it any other way. I feel as though it was always meant to be this way, and I know that what we have isn't some teenage fling between two kids who finally found someone to relate to. When I was younger, about five years ago, I asked Katarina what it was like for two of our kind to be in love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_"Kat, were you in love back on Lorien?" I said from the seat next her in our newly bought car. _

_The Mogs had started to catch on to our trail and Katarina and I, formally known as Rachel, were forced to leave our house in southern Texas. So, we bought a used car at a rundown car lot and continued on our way north in a silver '98 Jeep Cherokee._

_"Yes, I was newly married when we first met. Do you remember that day?" she responded in Loric. As a way to help teach me our planet's language she would only talk to me in her native tongue. _

_"Yes, but I never remember you telling me about yourself. It was always about me."_

_She smiled at that and responded by saying, "well, you were a special kid that needed lots of attention". At that I stuck my tongue out at her as she smiled and winked my way._

_"But seriously kiddo why do you want to know?"_

_"I just want to know what it's like to love someone." _

_"Well, there's the type of love I have for you," she then looked over to see my exasperated facial expression and continued, "but I doubt that's the kind of love you're talking about"._

_"That type of love, when it exists between two Lorien beings, is unlike anything you could ever experience. Imagine seeing someone and feeling as if just one look your way will set you on fire. All you feel like doing is protecting them. In Loric relationships men and women are equal partners, and the women protect the men as well as the other way around."_

_"Every touch that you both share will cause your bodies to respond in ways in which you normally wouldn't act upon. Strong magic ties you to your mate and every moment you're apart will cause physical pain. Sometimes the act of bonding with a Loric soul takes place so fast that you may not even get to know the person before you find yourself willing to do anything to be with them forever." _

_She looked over at me to see that my complete attention was engulfed in her explanation. "When I say 'forever' I mean it as well. When two people of Lorien are tied to one another, they become the perfect match. There is never a sense of mistrust, nor is there any reason to dispute in a serious manner. Jokingly of course, but you are permanently bonded with that person's soul for the rest of your life. Should your lover die, you will never again feel whole, and never can you truly love again."_

_As I let her words sink in I felt myself grow even more attached to the woman whose soul had been irrevocably damaged with the death of her soul mate. I wish I could hug her and tell her how much her sacrifices meant to me, but somehow I knew she understood how much she meant to me._

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

"Hey, what you thinking about?" I ask the beauty lying across my chest.

"Just about how lucky I am to have found you and how amazing you make me feel," she says with a smile.

That makes me smile and I snuggle closer to her. "I'm happy to be here too. I feel like this is a dream, it's just too good to be true."

She squeezes me close and says in my ear, "not that I don't love our sweet talk babe, but I'm pretty sure Sam will be up soon and wonder where his food is."

"Ah, crap I totally forgot about him!"

She laughs and her laughter fills my chest with so much warmth I can barely contain it.

"Ok I'm going to go shower and clean up my leg," she smirks at me devilishly with an eyebrow raised, which only causes my desire to spike up again. She feels it and playfully swats my chest, "whoa boy! Remember...? Sam...?"

"Haha sorry! You don't know what you do to me! But ok you go and I'll head down to get some breakfast for the four of us." I kiss her on the lips and she replies with an "okay", and then moves off of me to head into the bathroom.

I smile to myself and shake my head, hoping to clear the dirty thoughts of Six in the shower from entering my head.

As I step outside to sneak into mine and Sam's room I can only hope that he is still asleep. It's 9:17am and I know for a fact that when Sam is allowed to sleep in, he'll stay asleep until noon if we'd let him. I just hope today doesn't differ from any other day.

As it turned out, luck was still on my side as I slowly snuck my way into the room and grabbed my pair of jeans that were hanging from the desk chair. Even Bernie Kosar was still asleep. Poor dog needed all the rest he could get after the ordeal he went through the other day.

After changing into my jeans I walk down to the nearest fast food restaurant and order a few of everything off of the breakfast menu.

When I arrive back at the motel I walk into my room finding Sam and Six discussing her Legacies. With all of this still being fairly new to Sam, apart from the things I can do, he sits and listens with total fascination.

In all of the mayhem that was going on at the school I completely forgot to tell Six or Sam that I discovered a new Legacy, even though I'm pretty sure I've been able to do it for a while now.

"Hey Six?" I interrupt when I sense a break in their conversation. Six looks over at me with love in her eyes and quickly covers it up as not to attract suspicions from Sam; we still aren't sure what to tell him or when.

They both look up at me expectantly and I decide to state what's on my mind before I forget again.

"Is talking to animals normal for us? I just remembered that I was able to communicate with Bernie Kosar telepathically, as well as that blind beast that helped save us. Can you do that stuff too?"

She smiles at me and shakes her head. "No that's another Legacy that certain people possess. I can rapidly heal though. What takes you, for an example, to heal from in a week I can do in a couple of hours. However, my leg was pretty seriously injured so that one should be fully healed in another day or two." Suddenly her rapidly healing injuries make a lot more sense.

We continue talking and eating for another half hour or so until deciding that it was about time to hit the road again. We decided earlier on that until we get closer to where we want to go, if we were to get too tired to drive any longer, we would only stay for one night in each motel.

As we grab the few belongings we chose to bring with us on our trip, and begin loading up the truck for our continuation south, I push Six against the door to her room while Sam is returning the keys. My lips meet hers in a hungry dominance as my tongue begs for entrance into her mouth once more. After the initial shock of me throwing her against the door, Six begins melting into my body. Her tongue explores every inch of mouth, and just as the passion kicks into overdrive she pulls away.

Trying to reclaim the breath that I took away from her moments ago she finally pants, "Sam will be here in a second, I can hear his footsteps. And plus, we still haven't decided if we're telling him yet."

"Alright," I say and smile, "it's a good thing too. I was just about to ravish you." I wink at her and smirk. I then give her one last peck on the lips before straightening my attire and walking outside to meet Sam.

Six follows shortly after and piles her last bag into the bed of the truck.

"So where exactly are we heading?" Sam asks as we get into the car.

"Well, we know that the Mogs were tracking number Seven over in Spain and number Nine down in South America, we might as well head down to Nine first and try to head over for Seven soon" I reply. "Now that there isn't anything protecting the others we need to act fast."

"So, you're saying I have to learn Spanish?"

"It would help, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: i hope you all enjoyed that :) please leave a review and any suggestions or requests for how you would like me to continue the story. i have a slight idea of how i want to continue, but suggestions are always appreciated. love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I appreciate everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far! I honestly do a victory dance around my house every time I see that I've gotten a new review :) Sorry this took a little longer than I anticipated for me to write…work got in the way and I hope to get another chapter in by the beginning of next week. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of any of these characters, Pittacus Lore is. booooo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Six's POV<strong>

Traveling South proved to be easier than any of us thought possible. We decided to try and stop at coffee houses as much as possible, utilizing their free wi-fi and drinking enough coffee to allow us to stay awake long enough to not have to stop at a motel every night. However, all this time on the road and not being able to touch John literally brought me physical pain. I honestly thought I would have rather taken another gunshot to the thigh than have to restrain myself around him any longer. Of course, masking my emotions was something I learned to do at a young age, and not wanting John to see how much it hurt to not hold him, I quickly reverted back to my old ways.

After only about eighteen or so hours on the road, we found ourselves in Austin, Texas; deciding it was best to stop in a big city and take out as much money as we deemed necessary for our trip ahead. From there we decided to stop at the nearest drug store to buy refillable credit cards that couldn't be traced, and concluded that it would be best to use the internet that our prepaid phones provided instead of having to stop at a coffee shop every other day.

Overall, being on the road without a clue as to where to really begin caused me to feel a pang of misery and uselessness. At least when I was following John he was sloppy enough to leave a trail behind. Honestly, I thought we should have been heading over to Spain in the first place. It seemed as though the Mogs were right on Seven's tail, which made me worry, and mentally slap myself for breaking the Loric charm and placing all those poor kids in danger. One part of me wanted to suffer for the trouble I caused in finding John, while the other part of me scolded my guilty half for even doubting that saving John was a dumb idea. _No,_ I think to myself, _helping John will never be something I regret doing._

However, just as I am about to endure a civil war amongst my own emotions, I feel a warmth spread through my chest and envelop my body. Taken aback by this sudden sense of security, I look to John. I see nothing but love, compassion, and concern on his face. _Apparently my emotions aren't as in check as they used to be, _I mused. I decided to return his look with an expression of longing and love back at him as my mind roamed once more.

I lived for the nights when we would stop at a motel, and John would sneak into my room as soon as Sam fell asleep, even though I always had a sneaking suspicion that Sam knew what was going on anyway. I seriously doubted that even he would be able to sleep through some of the noises that often made their way out of my room between the hours of one and nine in the morning. Even with me knowing that motel doors were not that thick, especially for adjoined rooms, I still couldn't help crave the slight adrenaline spike it gave me to think that someone, let alone Sam, could hear what John and I could do to one another. Oddly enough, even with my strong appetite for being viciously dominating in the bedroom, which I am yet to hear John complain about, we still hadn't even had sex.

Being awoken from my dirty thoughts by silent cursing, I look to see Sam sitting on my left with a look of frustration staring at his small internet screen, trying - obviously in vain - to translate a newspaper. We had passed the border about five hours ago without much trouble and stopped to pick up any newspapers we could find. After allowing John to drive the rest of the day,I had no choice but to let my daydreams take me. Realizing it was getting dark soon we decided we would pull into the nicest looking motel to sleep, seeing as we hadn't stopped driving in what seemed like over twenty four hours.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Being on the road with Six for so long without any privacy between us was pure torture. I compared my current emotions to the pain of losing Henri, but quickly banished those thoughts, thinking it was selfish of me to think that not touching my girlfriend was equal to losing a father. Nevertheless, I still could not help feeling as though my insides were about to explode if I did not kiss her soon. Although my inner turmoil was reaching a boiling point, it was suddenly put on hold as I heard Sam's timid voice speak up.

"Hey, umm guys? I know I'm kind of like the quirky sidekick, and have no real value to this mission whatsoever, but could we have like a team meeting right now?" Sam's hopeful voice rings throughout the car.

I quickly pull over to the side of the road and look to my right, giving my best friend a hard glare. "Sam, you are as much part of this messed up mission as Six and I are. Anything you want to talk about or have on your mind can be said openly, you got me?" Without noticing what I was doing I look forward to see myself gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly. I breathe in slow and say calmly, "what is it you want to discuss?"

"Oh, I just was thinking. We know that Seven was seen in Spain recently right? But Five is somewhere in South America? Well there are a lot of countries down there, and we've been looking and listening for the past couple of days but we've got nothing right?" I nodded to Sam; unsure of my voice, seeing as he was simply saying what had been plaguing me for the last few days. "Well, I say we start off in Spain. As far as we know, Seven is still there and doesn't know about the Mogs tracing them. They're our best bet for us to find the quickest…that's just what I think anyway." He ended, sounding unsure of himself.

"I was thinking the same, but seeing as we're getting closer to South America, I say we continue down this way just until we hear anything giving us reason to believe Seven is still in Spain. I don't really want a giant chase all over Europe. But that's just my idea. We're a team here, so you guys decide too." I respond quickly.

"I admit, I was thinking along the same lines as Sam, but I agree with you as well. At least for the next few days let's continue down our current path, okay? We can always hurry up and change your look and try to buy plane tickets to Spain if we hear something soon. Besides, you're only a terrorist in America. Getting to Spain shouldn't be that hard." Six replied with a smirk.

"Deal" Sam and I say together.

After our little heart to heart we see the darkness had descended fast. Pulling into the nicest motel we could find in the spans of about five miles, I get out of the car to go pay the night manager and later help to unload the truck. Right before we enter our separate rooms, I catch Six's eye and wink. She smiles and it takes everything I have not to jump her then and there. The next half hour that was spent waiting to make sure Sam was asleep went by at an agonizing pace. However, the time had finally come! Careful not to wake Bernie Kosar, I stepped off of the bed and as I always manage to get the bed nearest to the door it only takes me about two steps to get outside.

As soon as I get into her room it's as if we have a synchronized routine down perfectly. As she opens the door to my four quick knocks, she pulls me inside, closes the door, and pins me against it, locking our two bodies together as she crushes her lips to mine. I can feel the raw want and desire coursing through her body, and I feel my pupils dilate with the need to fulfill the beast within that has been gnawing at my insides since I was last with her.

"I've missed you so much. I know I always see you, but unless I'm touching you or with you, the pain is too much." I truthfully declare to her.

Breathing heavily, she looks into my eyes. "I know what you mean. Everything aches. I need you beside me always. It's been too long since I've felt you."

With that said, I pull Six up into my arms and lay her on the bed. Whipping my shirt off I kneel down to capture Six's lips as my own, and slowly begin taking her shirt off. Some of the things I have come to love about her are that she knows exactly what she wants me to do to her, so I am no longer surprised to find that she never wears a bra at night. I also find it amazingly sexy at how bossy she can be in bed. Just seconds after me successfully having removed her shirt, she flips me over. Placing kisses all down my jaw line, collarbone, chest, and abs she reaches the button to my pants. By this time she has made moans escape my mouth and the bulge in my pants more restricted than ever. As she quickly undoes the button to my jeans she pulls my boxers off along with them.

Finally allowing my erect penis room to breathe, Six quickly lowers her mouth to the shaft and licks up to the tip, causing a sharp intake of air to enter my lungs. Six then devours my fully formed cock into her warm mouth as I moan loudly, also followed by her name and a few curse words to help explain the ecstasy in which I am now in. I look down to see Six's head going up and down my member, as I rock my hips to the rhythm in which she has chosen. It's not soon after that I warn Six of my eminent eruption. She simply murmurs "mhmmm" and the vibrations alone from her simple mumble send me over the edge as my body stiffens up and I cum into her mouth, watching in awe as she has never ingested it before.

As my head slumps backward, Six crawls up my body to whisper in my ear, "you taste good". This then causes me to shoot straight upwards to begin to return the favor. Six's moans are like music to my ears as I suck and bite on her ear, a personal favorite of hers, and work my way down to her breasts. In between sucking and slightly biting I moan against her, "you're so fucking amazing", this rewards me with her hand grabbing the back of my head to pull me by the hair to force my lips against hers once more. As our tongues battle, I slip two fingers inside of Six. She then gasps suddenly and as her head leans back against the pillow I find this as my entrance to move further down her body.

I finally reach her pussy and pull her shorts and underwear down and throw them to the floor. I then push her legs farther apart and delve into her womanly essence. Six moans loudly and semi-shouts my name as I reach around and squeeze her ass as I move my tongue deeper inside of her. With my tongue moving rapidly in and out of her I use my right hand to rub her most sensitive area, only to have her scream my name one final time as her juices enter my mouth. Drinking up as much of Six as I could, I lean on my elbows to move up her body, careful not to collapse on top of her as I reach her ear. "You taste delicious." I then smirk and roll onto my back to lay down on the left of her.

Seeing as our energy was now pretty much drained we decided to finally get some sleep. As Six pulls her underwear back on, puts my shirt over her head, and I slip my boxers back on, we relax into our usual position of Six nuzzled on top of my chest and my arm around her waist. As soon as it seems as though sleep will overcome me, a pounding on the door causes both Six and I to jump off the bed ready to defend ourselves.

"Guys! Seriously I need to talk to you!" We hear Sam urgently call as more pounding soon follows.

Slightly amazed that he knew we were in Six's room, it takes a while longer for me to react than it does for Six. She then walks over to the door, opens it slightly and whispers "what's up?"

"Hey can I come in? I just realized something totally important!"

"Ummm, sure." Six replies, but as she's opening the door to let him in I yell "Wait!" and dive to retrieve my pants off the floor, quickly pulling them on while I lay on my back, hidden from view by the bed to my left.

I hear Six's laugh, and apart from me being kind of freaked out and embarrassed by the fact that my best friend has caught me in the room with my half naked girlfriend, I can't help but snicker from the floor while I button my pants. As I raise my head off the floor to finally see him sitting in the chair by the desk with an amused look on his face, I fake a completely cheerful and innocent, "Hey! What's going on buddy? You're up late."

He chuckles and replies just as innocently, "Oh you know, just thought I'd check in on my two favorite aliens…getting some anal probing practice in?" I stared at him in shock as Six appeared to try not to burst out laughing, but failed miserably as we all started laughing uncontrollably.

"Well, obviously you aren't surprised to see us in here like this, so what's so important that you needed to come by right now?" I finally manage once we all calm down.

Apparently, our sudden burst of laughter woke up Bernie Kosar, as we could all hear his scratching at the door, and after Six opened the door adjoining our two rooms, a grouchy Chimæra sauntered into the room, laying down in front of Sam's feet. Six, deciding that a big talk was coming, went to sit up in bed while I joined in next to her.

"Yeah, well I'll get into the whole 'you-guys-thing' later," Sam responded with air quotes, "but for right now I just remembered something I read about happening to a girl in Spain about two weeks ago. I didn't think much of it at first because it was just talking about some spiritual crap at a convent, until I looked into it. I just remembered about it in a dream I was having, and I looked it up again a little while ago. Apparently, some girl around Six's age experienced some sort of telekinesis in a convent in Spain when a couple of girls went flying. I wouldn't even have found the article unless I was goofing around researching divine intervention. The girl's story was just written off as a spiritual abnormality or fluke, and wasn't taken seriously, but you have to admit…it's the best lead we've got." Sam then looked into both of our eyes with a hopeful gleam, looking like a little kid wanting to be rewarded for doing well on a test.

After hearing all that Sam has said, I can't help but feel a small flicker of hope brewing inside of me. As I look to Six sitting next to me on the bed, I notice the same flicker growing in her eyes. We all want this, we all need this. Some sense that we aren't failures. Some sense that what we're doing isn't a complete waste of time. We will find them, and we will win.

"To Spain it is." I smile at Sam as I try to convey with my eyes that he is just proving that we'd be lost without him.

Sam looks at me in understanding, which quickly turns to mischief. "So…about the fact that you two can't keep it in your pants when I'm not around…" He smiled devilishly as I could have sworn I saw a blush creep up Six's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's amazing what you can accomplish with a bowl of cocoa pebbles and a sugar high at 4 in the morning isn't it? But seriously, if this chapter sucks let me know, i was delirious towards the end haha. **

**Once again, for those of you who have added my story to their alerts I thank you, however, I would love if you were to review at least once. Even one syllable will do :) Then you can know that you were responsible for yet another victory dance! Also, please let me know if you want me to kind of draw out the story, seeing as the new book will be out in august, or if you don't mind my version most likely being completely different than the second book's. Also, please don't forget to add suggestions if you'd like :)  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! So sorry it took me this long to update again. I had serious writer's block for the first half, but i figured i'd reward you all for being so patient :) so here's a chapter that's twice as long, and i even threw in a surprise at the end! yay!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own this! The alien leader Pittacus Lore does. ;) enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

"You knew?" A slightly embarrassing squeak escapes my mouth along with the last word, clearing my throat I ask again. "You knew this whole time?"

"Of course I did you dumbass!" Sam says while laughing. "If only you could have been in my position for the past two weeks! The goddamn sexual tension was unbearable! At first I thought something happened and you two were mad at each other, but then I caught you two sneaking glances at one another, and I automatically knew. Of course, it also didn't help your case that although I am a deep sleeper, I wake up in the middle of the night to occasionally get some water…you two moan loudly by the way."

As if my face could get any more red, I look to Six and see that she has an amused grin on her face. "You don't look so surprised to hear this sudden influx of information, Six."

She then looks at me ruefully. "Well I kind of already guessed that he knew. He never brought up our silence towards one another for one, and even I know Sam well enough to know that he never shuts up, which was weird. Also, I already know how loud I am in bed, and I doubted he would sleep through that every night. I just didn't want to bring it up on the off chance that I was wrong. Besides, sneaking around was kind of exciting."

I shake my head in astonishment and decide I've had enough embarrassing topics brought up for one night.

"Well then. I'm going to go buy tickets online. Sam do you have your passport on you? If not I guess I could always make you one. Henri taught me how to forge documents a while ago." I say as I try to change the subject.

"No, I've got it. I brought all the stuff I thought would be necessary for a life on the run." He smiles proudly.

"Okay, well did it happen to say in the article where exactly this convent in Spain is?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah! Hold on a sec." Sam says as he goes to the bookmarks in his phone. "It says here that the girl is living in the 'Convento de Santa Teresa' in Ávila, Spain. I just hope she's still there by the time we get to her."

"Yeah, we all do Sam, but this is good news. We have a destination, and the sooner we get there the better." I say as I yawn loudly.

"Okay," Six juts in, "we have what we need for now Sam. Thank you for all that you've done, seriously, but right now we need to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big event for us. I hope it's okay if John sleeps in my room tonight."

"Yeah, no problem, I pretty much figured you two would just sleep in one room together from now on anyhow. Besides, I've got Bernie Kosar to protect me. I'd rather trust him than two horny teenagers anyway." Sam then picks up Hadley and walks to the door waving goodnight.

"Okay babe c'mon to bed as soon as you buy the tickets. I'm exhausted." Six says to me.

"Alright I'm almost finished. We need to leave as soon as possible so we'll just head over to the Monterrey airport tomorrow. Our flights leave at eleven fifteen; we have one stop in Mexico City, but then a nonstop to Madrid. Oh, and don't forget, it's like a seven hour time difference between here and Spain, so when we get there it will be around eight in the morning." Satisfied with my progress in acquiring tickets, I then pull my pants off and get into bed in my boxers. After Sam left the room Six went back to wearing only her underwear and pulled on a bra so she could slip into bed comfortably. Feeling her body against mine, I slip my arms around her waist and fall asleep shortly afterwards.

Six and a half hours later I wake up to hear Six in the shower. Looking at the clock on the bedside table I see that it's eight forty-seven. I then jump out of bed, and walk over to the door adjoining the two rooms, I knock twice and shout to Sam, hoping he's awake. "Sam! We need to leave as soon as possible! Get ready!" After feeling as though I've done my job in preparing Sam for our big trip I walk to the bathroom door and see that it's slightly ajar. I can hear humming coming from the beauty in the shower and decide to give her a morning surprise.

"Hello beautiful" I smile as I stick my head through the shower curtain. "Holy shit John! Don't scare me like that when I'm relaxed!" Six responds, and as she jumps from my sudden appearance, her breasts make delightful bouncing motions that spike my arousal into overdrive. Smiling I ask, "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course you can you psycho!" She says while laughing. I then step into the shower and begin lathering her back and shoulders while my erection brushes up against her back. As I feel shivers coursing throughout her body, she turns and consumes me in a passionate kiss. I roughly push her back against the tile wall and continue kissing down her jaw and neck. Bending down, I reach her breasts and lightly bite one while squeezing the other. Moans escape her mouth as I suck on her breasts and move my hand down to her thighs. Suddenly, I'm pushed off and a look of confusion sweeps across my face.

"Wait! Babe, as much as I enjoyed every second of that, there's really only one direction that was leading, and I really don't want our first time to be in a grungy motel shower in Mexico, do you? Also, we have to get going if we're going to make our flight."

Slightly out of breath and disappointed, yet understanding, I agree and finish washing up. Pouting slightly, I ask her if she can relieve the tension in my groin real quick. She then smirks in the sexy way that I love and agrees. So as I finish washing my hair, Six is busy at work stroking me back and forth, fast and hard, as I grip the wall on either side of her head. I then feel the familiar tugging sensation and moan Six's name as I cum into her hand and on her stomach. After I finish cleaning her off, and another passionate kiss later, Six and I finish in the shower and throw on the first clean clothes we can find.

Thankfully, all goes well as we get to the airport. Our tickets printed out fine, and Bernie Kosar was able to transform himself into a gecko again, allowing me to carry him onto the plane without him needing to be away from me, and in a dog carrier with all the other animals. Everything seemed to be going fine, however as we were waiting for the planes to load, a front page headline on the newspaper in the hands of a man sitting two seats to my right catches my eye.

**Nuevos Plomos Sobre los Ataques Terroristas en los Estados Unidos de la ciudad de Paradise, Ohio**

Not wanting to draw too much attention to myself if I were to ask the gentleman for his paper in case there were pictures involved, I decide to let it go and I figure I will just ask Sam to look it up for me later. Overall, it looks as though it's a good idea that we get as far away from the U.S. as fast as possible.

Finally, over half a day, and too many terrible in-flight movies later, we make it to Madrid, Spain.

As we finally enter into the Spanish airport I exchange some money and look around for whatever newsstands I can find. Buying any newspaper in English, as well as some in Spanish, I suggest that we stop for some food after our long fourteen hour journey so that we can reconvene in our plan of what to do next.

"How long do you think we'll be in Spain for?" Sam asks me as we sit down in the outside patio to a small café near the airport in Madrid. Seeing as it was around eight in the morning in Madrid, the sun provided refreshing warmth to the cool mid-December breeze.

"As long as it takes to do some recon to find out if the Mogs are following this girl. We also have to make sure she's one of us. We can't just barge into the convent and ask to question one of the girls; the nuns might slap us with rulers…they do that right? Anyway, we have to study their routine and find a way to introduce ourselves. Not to mention the fact that she may not even be here anymore. If she is though, she should still have a Cêpan that we could meet first. Overall, we could be here for at least a few weeks. Why do you ask?" I question my friend.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to stay in another cheapo motel for however long it will take us. Could we look for someplace to stay short term? We could look for a flat to rent!"

"Yeah about that," Six states as she walks over to me, sets a try full on food down on the table, and sits on my lap, "I was thinking that we might need something like that as well. John, you and I need to continue our training, just in case, so we need someplace a little more private. Your final Legacy should be arriving any day now and we have to prepare for it."

"Ah, you've noticed that I'm kind of worried about that, huh? Henri always worried about how long it took for my Legacies to come in." As I say Henri's name, a grief that I didn't realize was plaguing me sweeps across my body. Six feels my body shake with an involuntary spasm and holds me tight. Her body pressed tight against mine in a comforting manner brings me out of the dark place that my mind has crept into, and as her scent calms the unease in my mind, I find myself moving my face into the crook of her neck. "Don't worry," she says and places her hand on the back of my neck, "everything will come in the time it is meant to."

I kiss her neck and hear a small sigh escape her mouth just as I realize where exactly we are and that Sam is sitting right across from us. I look around Six's body to see Sam smiling with an eyebrow raised. "By all means, ignore me and please continue. I was quite enjoying watching what was responsible for Six's moans these past few weeks."

Six's blush and biting of her lip almost cause me to lose it again until I hear her speak up. "Well, on that note, I'm going to go check out flats for rent near Ávila." She hears me groan in protest of her leaving my lap and replies with a kiss on the lips. As I stare into her hazel eyes and she into mine, an understanding passes between us. From our shared look that lasts only a second, we both know that our relationship is about to change very soon. As this sinks in, I rapidly become more and more excited at the prospect of sharing an apartment with Six for possibly the next few weeks.

As she walks away to find papers with residential listings, Sam moves his seat closer to mine. "Seriously John, she's one sexy chica. I'd be jealous of an alien having a girlfriend before me, but then again you know how I am with the ladies, so I understand."

"Shut up, I know she is, but I get to think of her that way, not you! You'll find someone eventually though buddy, you're still young! But hey, is that seriously all the Spanish you've learned so far?"

"Nooo! I've also learned, '¡Ayuda! ¡He perdido mi extranjero!'"

"What does that mean?"

"Help! I've lost my alien!"

As I roll my eyes and look at my friend skeptically, I can't help but smile at the prospect of finding another like Six and myself. I just hope that this girl really is number Seven and that the Mogs haven't gotten to her yet.

Later, after having eaten our food, we decided to buy a car that we could use for our time in Spain. So, with a little over an hour on the road, we finally found ourselves in the city of Ávila. Sometime during our drive, Six managed to call at least nine different landowners until she was satisfied; finally ending up locating a place for us to live that was only an eight minute drive from the convent. So for now, our plan was to simply settle in and relax. Tomorrow the real work would begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Six's POV<strong>

As Sam, John, and I enter into the flat that we decided to rent together, all carrying plastic bags filled with groceries, toiletries, and bed linen, we attempt to stock our new flat with its essentials. Thankfully, I found a place for us to live in that was already furnished, and all we had to do was add sheets to the beds, a bathroom curtain for the shower, and a TV (Sam's insistence) to the living area. After finally using the washer and dryer that were available in an outside room to the right of the apartment, I manage to wash all our dirty clothes as well as the new sheets. John and Sam were in charge of setting up the TV, putting groceries away, preparing the bathroom, and attempting to set up the bedrooms. Hadley, deciding to turn back into a dog, however decided to patrol the grounds all afternoon. Overall, it was an exhausting first day in Spain.

With all of us being so excited at finally settling down, even if it was just for a little while, and possibly finding a new member for our group, our first night in our new flat was a cause for celebration.

"Hey! Guys!" I say as I run into the sitting room and jump onto John while he was lying on the sofa; who then replies with an 'oompf' and a kiss.

I smile and continue, "I'm making dinner tonight!"

Silence. With both of the guys' eyes wide and mouths agape, I slap John on the shoulder. "What? Don't look so shocked! Remember that I have been on my own for the past three years, and I can assure you I have not been surviving off of McDonald's and Hot Pockets! Doesn't my body look like it has been well fed?" I say the last part for John's benefit seeing as my body was currently fused to his.

John smiles as he raises his head to meet my lips. "Of course it does. I look forward to eating your…delicious meal."

"Ugh guys keep all the nasty nasty comments in the bedroom or when I'm not in the room!" I suddenly hear Sam say from the recliner to next to the sofa.

"Sorry!" I say and leap off the sofa.

Getting ready for dinner was extremely calming. I occasionally had to shoo Sam and John out from peeking in to see what I was preparing, but they eventually got the point. The meal I decided to prepare for them was one of my favorites; Pasta Primavera with shrimp! Made with angel hair pasta, mushrooms, and along with various veggies and spices, it was sure to be something the guys would enjoy. Thankfully, before officially moving into the apartment, we managed to go grocery shopping at the nearest market in downtown Ávila, and I made sure to get enough ingredients for two to three dinners I would be making for the guys.

As I stick my head out the swinging door into the dining area, I see that the table is already set and the drinks are in their glasses. With one final glance into the living room, I can see John and Sam playing with Hadley. John of course uses his telekinesis while Sam is left crawling after the tennis ball.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" I yell from the dining room.

Both boys immediately sensing it was time to be fed, race to the kitchen and fight over seats. Seeing as the table was round, I didn't really understand the battle, but it was entertaining nonetheless. As I place the pot on the table and remove the lid to begin serving my special dish, I manage to glance over and see that both boys' eyes have gone wide in astonishment at the colorful meal now being placed in front of them.

"This looks freaking delicious!" Sam says from across the table. John then rests his hand in mine; giving it a little squeeze as he smiles in agreement with what was said.

"Thank you! But you need to try it before you continue my praises."

With that being said, we finally dig in to our first home cooked meal since our journey began.

It's as if we were starving children who hadn't eaten in days. Not a word is said until all the food I had prepared is eaten, and the pot licked clean.

"That was by far, the most amazing meal I can ever remember having…ever!" Sam says after inhaling every drop of sauce that was unfortunate enough to land on his plate. "Honestly...it felt like two angels making love in my mouth! I seriously just had a mouthgasm! Six please make more food for us in the future; I will be your personal servant, sex kitten, anything you want!"

As I laugh at Sam's outbursts of appreciation, even I feel amazingly rejuvenated and grateful at the skills I possess in the kitchen. I wonder if culinary arts could be a Legacy. I could possibly cook food so delicious that I fatten my enemies up to the point of explosion!

Amused at where my thoughts lead me, I look to John, who still had not spoken a word the entire mealtime. Although, with the bond he and I share, no words need to be spoken for meaning to be interpreted in the simplest of stares, and the stare I was being given at the moment said, _I need to be alone with you right now._

As shivers run down my spine and into my thighs, I suddenly can't wait to get into the bedroom. "Sam, is it okay if you just clear up the dishes after you're done with your food-sex-coma? You don't have to wash the dishes, just rinse them off in the sink for now. After being this full off of a quality meal for once, John and I are exhausted, so we'll see you in the morning, okay?" Sam simply gives a salute and weak nod, as his eyes are still glazed over from his now stomach full of food. John however, did not hesitate to move as quickly as possible to our room.

As soon as I finally get up from the table and enter into John's and my new bedroom, I'm attacked in the dark by a pair of lean, muscular arms being wrapped around my waist. As he pulls me closer to him and our lips finally meet, there's a sense of urgency in our kisses that has never been there before. As if my entire body has decided something before even I had a chance to consider it, I know now that I'm ready for what is about to happen.

As John pulls away from the kiss, he leans his forehead against mine and in what I can only describe as a sex infused, husky tone, says, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything throughout dinner. This whole day I've wanted you so bad, but even just by eating your food, shockwaves were being sent to my groin. I want you and need you so badly right now. Oh, and your meal was delicious, by the way…in case you wanted me to say it."

All I can do is smile and lean my body in closer to his. "Thank you. This whole day I think my body has been trying to tell me things, but my mind was too slow to catch up, until now. With just one look at you, I'm undone. I used to be so composed and rigid. Nothing could crack me. Now you come along with your amazing smile, beautiful body, and somehow always perfectly messy hair, and –"

" – I love you." John announces in a much stronger voice than he had a minute ago. It takes me a couple of seconds for my brain to process the fact that he had never said those three words to me before. "What?" I ask in a voice that sounds like a whisper.

"I said, 'I. Love. You.'" He replies, making sure that each word was said with the same importance as the one prior to it. "Honestly, I have since the first night we spent together. Probably even before that, but I was too stupid to really realize it at the time. I've been meaning to say it for a while, but never knew when, and –

" – I love you too." Now it was my turn to interrupt him. Even though it's dark in the room, I can feel his smile. "You do." He says in more of a confirmation to himself than anything else.

"Of course I do, you idiot!" As I playfully slap his chest he catches my arm and crushes his lips to mine. As our tongues massage one another and I bite his lip with a moan, John picks me up by the waist and walks me over to the bed. Our newly washed sheets envelop me in warmth and softness as John places me down. Never hesitating, both John and I immediately start to take of one another's clothes. In a matter of seconds John is standing over my naked form as he too is completely nude. As I look up at him from the bed with nothing but desire and love emanating from my body, I feel our love for one another mixing between our bodies, and I want nothing more than to be united with him in the most intimate of ways.

Leaning down to kiss me, John uses his knees to spread my legs farther apart. With one hand behind my neck, his other is busy working its way up my thighs to the center of my wet desire. As our kisses grow deeper, my need for John to be inside of me rises. Reaching down I can feel John's fully erect penis pulsing with the same need to be inside me.

Finally breaking our kiss, John looks to me with a question in his eyes. Although the lust has almost completely taken over both of us, his concern for whether or not I want to do this brings me back to my actual mindset. I nod approvingly and spread my legs wider. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop. I'm not sure if you'll have the same problem as girls from earth, but I'm new to this."

I look to him with love in my eyes. "It's new to both of us. Let's find out together."

With that said, John slowly pushes himself inside of me. Besides the unpleasant feeling of my walls stretching to fit his size, no real pain comes. I nod again for him to continue. After only a few more seconds of John slowly pushing in and out (without actually slipping out of me), the unpleasant feeling dissipates as a new sensation sweeps across me.

"Mmmm go faster." I make out as John begins to realize that I am no longer in discomfort and pumps faster into me. The pleasure of John's full length inside of me exceeds anything I have ever experienced. As John's pace quickens, I wrap my legs around his waist and in reply, he starts pushing harder and harder. With us both having exceptional strength above any human's, it doesn't take long for us to start shaking and rocking the bed, as well as scream out each other's names with every deep thrust. Before long, my hips are meeting his with every sensationally hard thrust, and along with the pleasure being given in the room, a light seems to be stemming from both of our bodies. Soon, as both of our climaxes are quickly approaching, the light grows brighter and brighter until the moment when my toes curl up and my muscles spasm in a tight knot just as I feel John's cum shoot inside of me. As the light glows its brightest I'm filled with more love than I ever thought imaginable. In our final moment of bliss, a future I never imagined possible for my life seems to open up in front of me. In that instant, I know John will be mine forever.

After John's and my orgasms die down, neither of us needs to speak. John then rolls to my left side and cuddles up next to me, wrapping one arm around my waist while the other lies across my stomach. The light that engulfed both our bodies was something that didn't need to be talked about; somehow we both already knew what it symbolized. As I lay in John's arms, with our legs tangled together, I couldn't have been happier. Now knowing that no matter what happens, I'll always have him…and in the end we will die together.

All of a sudden, a hysterical laughter sweeps across my entire body as I cover my face with my hands, shaking with the power of my giggles. John looks over to me with a look of confusion and concern.

"Ummm, love you ok?" he asks uncertainly.

I look at him with a loving smile and kiss his cheek. "Yes, but I doubt Sam will appreciate the sounds that came from us tonight."

With that said, we both fall asleep in our usual position after having laughed together for a good five minutes at the fact that every moan and scream was most likely overheard by our best buddy, Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well i hope you enjoyed that :) you can tell me if you didn't. Seriously...even anonymous people are loved. So please please please review! Until next time (which will hopefully not take as long as this one) check out my bio so you can follow me and see why i'm not busy writing the next chapter :D oh and btw...i went to see HP7 part 2 on opening night and literally sobbed like 6 times. anyone else? :)** **love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh. My. God. I am soooo sorry about how long it took me to update! All in the course of two weeks i got a concussion, cracked open a couple of my knuckles, and got way too fucked up to be able to write anything coherent. I know that's not enough of an excuse, but if you're still with me i love you so much! But yeah, here's the longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Pittacus Lore owns it. Don't ask me. You'll just make me upset.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Waking up the next morning started out just as blissful as I had hoped it would. My entire body thanked me for not having to endure another night on a crappy motel mattress; my hand was enjoying its time on a beautiful pillow of skin; and after my eyes adjusted to the light, I was able to watch my love sleep peacefully beneath me.

"I can feel you watching me you weirdo." Six whispers without even opening her eyes. I smile and bend down to kiss her cheek, her temple, her forehead, and her ear until she squirms beneath me and looks up into my eyes with loving adoration. I look into her hazel eyes and get lost in their depth. "Your hand enjoying its cushion there, babe?"

I'm snapped out of my trance and look down to see that my hand is indeed still on my lover's breast. I give it a nice couple of squeezes and run my thumb over her nipple. Hearing a moan escape her mouth, I lean down and kiss her on the lips.

"Mmmm, baby if we keep going like this, we're in for a repeat of last night, and Sam shouldn't have to deal with that again so soon." She says and laughs. She then reaches up to caress my cheek and kisses me again before slowly getting up out of bed to head into the bathroom adjoining our room.

While Six was busy showering I decided I would make us some breakfast before starting our busy day. I throw on a pair of boxers and some jeans, and then bend over to pick up the remaining garments off of the floor, deciding that I'd make Six happy by showing her I'm not a messy guy to live with. After depositing the dirty clothes in the hamper, I walk out of the bedroom and head for the kitchen. I see Sam sitting at the table with his bowl of cocoa pebbles and his laptop open next to it. Apparently it was pretty interesting, because his eyes were glued to the screen the entire time that I walked over to sit by him.

"I hate you guys so much." Sam says into his bowl of cereal without even having to look up.

"Ah, you heard that did you?" I ask, while at the same time my face is consumed in a wide grin.

"Don't you dare smile like that you douchebag! It was like having a surround sound porno blasting in my room! It was also like a tease since I had to listen and couldn't watch!" Sam exclaims, but then gets a serious look on his face. "What was it like, though? I obviously know both of you enjoyed it, but give me details!"

"Oh, c'mon dude! That's my girlfriend! But yeah, it was god damn amazing! Best experience of my life by far! But hey please don't give Six a hard time about it. Overall, she's the considerate one in the relationship now. I almost had a go at round two this morning, but she didn't want to put you through it all again so soon." I reiterate to Sam, who seems to be thinking it over.

"Okay, I'll TRY not to make fun or comment on it, but try and warn a guy next time okay? I could like, go take Bernie Kosar out for a walk or go spy on the nuns at the convent. Just give me a heads up if you know it's comin', okay?"

"Alright, but just so you know, most of the time it's spontaneous, so you could just head out if we do it during the day. I'm sorry in advance, though. Having us as roommates can't be the most pleasant experience." I tell him.

"Eh, it's okay. I understand, but hey change of subject; I found this article online about what happened in Paradise. Apparently what we did was big enough to land on the front page of most newspapers and even a couple of international papers."

"Well that explains what I saw on that guy's newspaper at the airport." I reply while moving into the kitchen to start with the eggs and bacon of our morning's breakfast. "Give me the short version!" I yell from the kitchen.

"Well, the police are still saying it's a terrorist attack – !" Sam begins to yell, until I cut him off by sticking my head into the dining room with a, "Hey, Sam I have a superhuman hearing ability! No need to shout back to me!"

"Sorry, I forget." He apologizes as I return to getting the necessities out for me to prepare the small breakfast. "Anyway, they now think that you and your dad Henri are terrorists from France, since they got reports from various people around town that he sounded French. Oh, and they think I'm one of your captives. Thankfully though, there haven't been any sightings of us past Ohio, so I doubt any Mogs have been able to follow us as well. However, we doubted their intelligence before and they ended up two steps ahead of us, so we should always be on alert."

Hearing this, I walk into the dining room again with a look of disbelief on my face and my jaw slightly agape. "What?" Sam says after seeing my look of shock.

After recovering slightly I manage an incredulous smile. "Since when did you turn into the serious-alien-survivalist-expert?"

With a proud, smug look forming on his face he replies in a mock, wounded tone. "Since your brain turned into lovey, mushy goo and you decided that screwing your girlfriend took priority over the safety of your best friend in the whole world."

"Oh yeah." I reply with a grin, and then return to finish the breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Six's POV<strong>

After walking out of the shower I was welcomed with the delicious aroma of sausage and bacon. Looking around I noticed that John had cleaned up what little mess there was from the night before and I couldn't help the smile that spread itself across my face. Sure, John may be younger than I am, but overall our relationship hadn't run into any snags due to our age difference. Seeing as John and I will live for about two hundred years, I always figured that our maturity would take a little while to evolve; considering the fact that parents on Lorien rarely had anything to do with raising their own children, since they were still considered to be too naïve at the age of twenty-five to be responsible for raising little ones. Maybe our lives on the run sparked a maturity growth spurt.

Anyway, after drying off and changing into some of John's sweatpants and a tight long-sleeved thermal I was ready to start my day (in the house that is). December in Spain is definitely a 'sweatpants-in-the-house' kind of month. Thankfully, it hadn't been raining the day before, and so far the sun seemed to be trying its best to remain visible, but our luck was due to run out sometime soon.

"Mmmm something smells good." I say as I walk out of the bedroom and into the rest of the house. I walk over to Sam, who seems to be trying to ignore me, and decide to ruffle his hair to see if he can keep it up. It turns out he could, as he continues to read and eat his cereal as if I'm not even there.

Walking into the kitchen, I'm met with an amazing view of my man in nothing but jeans, working over the stove.

"Hey babe what's up with Sam? And aw, you didn't have to make breakfast." I smile and wrap my arms around his waist while resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, he's probably just trying not to say something inappropriate to you about last night and he's having a hard time about it. I asked him to take it easy on you. As for breakfast, yes I did have to. I want to do things for you just as much as you do them for me." He replies with a smile and kisses me on the nose while still rubbing my arms as they're wrapped around his bare torso.

I smile and look into his eyes while running my hands all over his upper body. "Have I ever told you that I love your body? Because I do, but aren't you cold?"

"Not since you showed up." He winks. "Just keep your arms around me and I'll start breaking out in a sweat."

"I have another way for us to start breaking out in a sweat." I say with a smirk, while John turns around to grab me by the waist.

As John's pupils begin to dilate and his breathing starts to grow more rapid, he looks into my eyes as he smiles his adorable, devilish grin. "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy this season. Depending on how cold it gets, we may just have to stay in bed all day just to stay warm."

"Now that…is the most brilliant thing I've heard in a long time." I say and lean forward to meet his lips halfway. Our lips meet in a fiery passion, not as lust-filled as last night, but still fueled with enough desire to cause light-headedness. As our tongues battle for dominance, and mine eventually winning, I suck on his tongue and bite firmly, eliciting a moan from the man in front of me.

With our kisses deepening, John slowly pushes me against the counter. Careful to turn the stove off behind him without breaking the kiss, he then lifts me onto the counter while spreading my legs, allowing himself closer access to my body.

As John's erection presses firmly against my core, my breathing becomes more and more frantic. While he continues grinding back and forth, up and down, I can feel just how ready I am for him to fill me up and make me scream his name.

"Ehem." We hear, and immediately break away in order to find the person responsible for disrupting our pleasure-filled moment. "I would love to stand here and watch you two fuck, but I have some dishes to put in the sink, and I thought you might like to know that if you two want some alone time, I was going to head over to the convent to begin recon." Sam says in a tone that I could tell was trying to be polite, but somehow I can't help but feel a pang of guilt enter my chest as I realize just how left out Sam must feel. Going over it in my head, I realize that Sam has pretty much been ignored since his discovery back in Mexico. Also…since when has Sam taken more interest in this mission than John or I? Suddenly, I'm embarrassed and ashamed of myself for having lost sight of the bigger picture; Sam was left to take matters into his own hands and rise to the challenge of being in charge, while John and I were too busy being preoccupied with one another.

"I'll go with you!" I volunteer as John looks to me with confusion apparent in his beautifully sculpted features. However, with one shared look, our minds seem to connect, and as I realize just how bonded we truly are since last night, I know he understands why I'm doing this.

"Let me just change and we can head out." I then jump down from the counter, pick up a couple pieces of bacon from the 'already finished' pile, and lean over to kiss John on the cheek. Heading into the bedroom I decide on a pair of skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt with a thermal lining. Slipping on my black Vans, I wink lovingly at John and head out the door with Sam, hearing a faint "Be safe!" from where John was in the kitchen.

As we head over to the convent, I feel Sam's eyes on me. "Yes, Sam?" I ask politely.

"Nothin'. Thanks for coming with me." He replies without really looking at me.

"No problem. Besides, I can't let you have all the fun." I smirk at him as he grins at me from the corner of his eye. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" His questioning gaze meets my eyes and for a brief moment, his eyes convey a certain depth that makes me want to blush uncomfortably.

Tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind my ear, I look down at my shoes. Almost in a mumble, I manage to get out, "I just wanted to thank you, ya know, for what you did back at the high school in Ohio? I never actually thanked you for saving me and carrying me to the truck."

At that, Sam stops walking and looks to me, grabbing my forearm in the process. The close proximity to Sam, after the intense look that he just gave me a minute ago, makes me feel even more awkward. However, doing what I do best, I close up my emotions and look into the face of my boyfriend's best friend.

"Never thank me for something that I would do in a heartbeat. I would hope that you'd know by now that I would never let you die, let alone anyone else I care about. You mean too much to m-…John. I know how much it would kill him if you were even hurt. Besides, I know you'd do the same for me. So you're welcome, but know that you don't need to thank me for something like that again. Just chalk it up to how awesome I am, even for a human." He says with a wide grin and I can't help but laugh. His serious tone in the beginning threw me off guard, but I was glad to see the Sam I've come to know appear in the end. I doubt if I'd ever actually tell him how much I love his random sense of humor and fake arrogance, but his little comments make me happy with my decision to allow him to come with John and I on our journey.

Since Katarina died, I never really conversed with anyone other than the usual grocery store clerk, bank teller, and car salesman. Don't get me wrong. I was terrified at the prospect of being by myself for the first couple of months, and in the beginning I just wanted to convince myself that I was a normal fourteen-year-old girl. I was tempted to just sign up for school, make friends, fall in love, and have a full family that I could call my own. However, all too soon I was reminded of the sacrifices Katarina made in order to protect me and restore our planet to its former glory. So in the end, I swept any selfish thoughts out of my mind, and focused solely on the continuation of what Kat and I had fought so hard to achieve…survival. I ended up having to grow up way faster than I ever wanted and subconsciously closed myself off to any type of closeness or contact above that of an acquaintance.

I'm not arrogant or cocky, but I know that I'm good looking. I've had to turn down many offers from all types of guys, and even some girls. I'm confident and I know how to use what I have in order to get what I want, even if it means hurting people in the process. I'm resourceful, I guess you could say, but no matter how confident I am with strangers (because really, when am I ever going to see them again?), if I find myself growing closer attachments to the people around me, I leave. This is why I'm still getting used to the idea of opening up to people. John was easy to open up to, because being around him made me feel safe and not so alone. It reminded me of how things used to be with Kat, and slowly I felt myself loosening up the grip I had on my emotions. However, John and I are special. Our bond that we have formed is something that only happens once in our lives. We're connected, and because of this I find it easier to be a normal person around him. Sam, on the other hand, I'm still getting used to.

I doubt that I'd open up enough to Sam for us to form a full friendship anytime soon. Just saying 'thank you' a few moments ago was an ordeal that I was not expecting to be so hard, but when I look at Sam now, I'm afraid of the way he looks at me. I just hope whatever feelings he has for me end quickly, because as strange as it is, I've come to love and crave the family that we've made together, and I really don't want to be responsible for breaking up a friendship. Unfortunately, as guilty as I feel, which is not an emotion I come across often, I know that John would pick me over Sam and I couldn't be happier. Still, I hope it never has to come to that.

Apparently we had been walking in silence for a while as I continued the ramblings in my head, but soon enough, we arrive at the Convento de Santa Teresa and I'm suddenly aware of a plan forming in my head.

I look to my young companion, and before we have time to step directly in front of the religious institution, I grab his arm and disappear with him.

"What are you doing?" He asks in a whisper.

"How did you think we were going to check in and make sure the girl was still here? Take out some binoculars and sit in a tree?" I ask with a hint of a smile in my 'you're-a-dumbass' tone.

"Noooo." Sam says in an attempt to lie nonchalantly. I laugh as I see him shrug off the backpack that he decided to bring, and my guess is that it's filled with binoculars and snacks. "Might as well take this off then, just in case it's a hindrance to the mission, of course." I laugh as he tries to play it off coolly as if he was not in deed just caught.

"Okay dork. Just don't run into anyone and don't lose contact with me. No need to freak anyone out on our first attempt." I instruct.

As we wait for someone to open the door so we can sneak in behind them, I feel Sam's hand slowly creeping closer to my own. Instead, I decide to grab ahold of his wrist and after about four minutes, a nun makes her way out of the door and Sam and I manage to barely make it inside in time to remain unnoticed.

The inside is how I imagined a convent to be. I've been in multiple places of worship for humans before, and I could tell that this place was recently renovated. The stained glass windows looked to be in mint condition, and the walls and doors all seemed to be made of stone, concrete and expensive wood. The entire place wanted to convey 'old testament' but I could tell that within the last year or two, some serious construction work went down.

Silently walking around and maneuvering between the students or 'nuns in training' as well as the adult women proved to be harder than I thought while holding the wrist of one Sam Goode. The kid doesn't have the best coordination.

However, after about fifteen minutes of walking around and discovering the place's cathedral, dining hall, classrooms, and bedrooms, a loud gong pierced the entire building. After a second or two I realized that it was just the bells chiming marking the hour, however, Sam and I were soon running away from the doors as all the girls came flocking out to either change classes or go eat.

Eleven chimes apparently signaled the start of lunch. As Sam and I followed the girls into the dining hall we were finally able to see just how many girls lived here. Only about sixty girls attended this institution, and I felt extremely grateful. I just hoped that I would be able to find the right g –.

Cutting me off from my inner monologue, I noticed a face. Being one of the oldest to come to Earth I was hoping that my fading memories would help in pinpointing the correct girl. My heartbeats began racing as soon as I saw the girl. Her eyes were like mine, only darker, and her hair seemed to be a sort of dirty blonde that was pinned up in a ponytail. She seemed to be thinking something important, because lines of concentration were etched upon her skin. Her features all screamed 'Lorien' and I felt a weird need to jump up and down and hug Sam closely for the help he aided in the discovery of this girl.

She looked to be around the same age I was and as I looked around to gauge the other girls' reactions to her, they all seemed a bit frightened or cautious to even be around her. _This is her! _My mind screamed at me, and like in John's case when I first found him, my entire being felt somehow rejuvenated to be in the presence of another like myself. I wanted to let myself be known like I had with John, but I still had to make sure she was actually one of us. I had to get close to her. Suddenly another idea hit me and I grabbed Sam's wrist tighter, signaling for him to move with me.

Leaving the convent, I let go of Sam's wrist as we walked back around to where Sam left his backpack.

"Did you find her? Was I right? Is she here?" Sam bombarded me with questions as soon as we turned the corner.

"Whoa! Slow down kiddo! Yes, I saw her. I'm pretty positive I did, at least. This is still good news. We just need to take it a step further, but first we need to get home to John and discuss what happened." I say in a rushed, exhilarated tone.

We make it home in less than five minutes, and I'm all but sprinting in through the front door with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>John's POV<strong>

Waiting around for Six and Sam to come home was worrying me to no end.

Busying myself with cleaning, showering, laundry, and picking up food for when they came back; I was running out of things to do when I saw the beautifully long, dark locks of my love enter our flat with a huge grin on her face.

"Babe!" I exclaim and run to envelop her in a bone crushing hug. Twirling her around while kissing her neck and whispering sweet loving words in her ear, I hear a melodious giggle escape her lips. Setting her down, I cup her cheeks in my hands. "Any luck?"

She moves into my hands and kisses my palms. Nodding, she grabs my wrists and sets me down on the couch while sitting next to me. I rest my hand on her thigh, and feel terrible when I notice that I hadn't paid any attention to Sam, who entered the house behind Six and then took a seat directly across from us. He smiles at the sudden enthusiasm in the room, and makes a silly face regarding Six's giddy attitude, causing me to chuckle slightly.

After getting comfortable, Six and Sam discussed what exactly happened, but of course Six took most of the lead. When Six described the girl that she saw, I also could not help the sudden excitement that rose in my chest. Today was a complete success and I could not think of a happier day in my life. We had another comrade on the way to joining our weird little family. However, Six soon told us of her plan to get closer to the girl that we assumed was number Seven.

"So I was thinking that maybe in order for me to get closer to the girl and see if she really is who we think she is, and also to gain her trust, I need to pretend to be another student there. It should only take a few days for me to get closer to her and maybe get an opportunity to talk to her alone. The faster we do this, the better." Six suggests.

Sam and I look to one another, both of us with a pensive look on our faces. After finding no real problem with the plan, we each shrug our shoulders and conclude that it is indeed the only safe way to go with this. After all, she _is _tougher than either one of us put together, and she has all of her Legacies developed. We then let Six know of our approval and later sit down in the dining room to eat the food that I picked up for all of us. I decided to pick up some traditional Spanish food to go from a restaurant near the flat. I decided that since we now live in Spain, we might as well try the food that originated here. In the end, the food turned out to be a success and as Six and I decided to clean the dinner dishes, I went to Sam and told him with a wink that now would be a good time to leave the flat, or listen to loud music in his room.

As Sam shakes his head with a small smirk on his lips he walks over to Bernie Kosar, tells him it's time for a walk, and leaves the flat in a jog.

I walk into the kitchen and see that Six has plugged her iPod into a dock and is slightly dancing and humming along to the songs that play while she washes the dishes. That sight alone stops me in my tracks. I stand there for a good two minutes just watching her hips sway seductively as her hums get louder and she begins to sing out loud. I know now that she is truly the closest thing to a perfect being there is. Her voice is so pure and beautiful, that I honestly can't picture my life with anyone other than her ever again. In that moment I realize just how in love I am with the dark haired beauty in front of me.

I finally manage to snap out of my love-struck daze to walk up to Six and wrap my arms around her from behind, softly kissing the side of her neck.

"You never told me you could sing." I whisper into her ear before continuing my assault on her neck. She turns to face me with a loving smile, and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I never had much reason to, until now." As she says this, I notice an extra twinkle in her eyes. I love how happy our mission has now made her. She finally has something exciting to look forward to with the people that love and care about her. I'm suddenly filled with so much happy emotion that I crush my lips to hers, hoping to convey all the things that my brain cannot put into words.

I lift Six up onto the counter once again and kiss fiercely down her neck, making little marks on her skin as I bite a path to her shoulder. Hearing a moan escape her mouth, I decide to suck on the sensitive spot below her ear before biting on her earlobe and slipping my fingers under her sweatshirt to pull it over her head. My fingers roam all over her body, feeling the soft skin of her stomach, and running my fingernails down her back; causing shivers to take over her body in jolts of pleasure.

"Baby, wait! What if Sam comes in and sees us?" She asks, while her lust-filled eyes stare deeply into my own.

"It's already taken care of. He's out with Hadley." I reply before unsnapping the hooks to her bra and leaning down to capture one of her breasts in my mouth.

Six's hands make their way to my hair and pull slightly while her head leans back in obvious approval. The pain from her pulling at my hair only excites me more and I somewhat harshly bite her nipple, causing Six to yelp, as well as moan. She then lifts me up to meet my lips in a passionate kiss while her fingers work to undo the button of my jeans. As her fingers work on my jeans, I decide to take off hers as well. Not wanting to wait any longer, I pull down her underwear along with her jeans and slip a finger into her wetness.

A few curse words fly out of her mouth as I add another finger into her. My pumping slowly getting harder and faster, I curl my fingers in order to hit her sweet spot. As soon as I hit her special pleasure zone, Six bucks against my hand and bites my neck while moaning loudly. I reach my thumb up to circle her clit as I continue pumping, and soon she's almost screaming my name. Hearing her shouts cause my painfully throbbing erection to grow even firmer. After a minute or so more of my working on her with my fingers, Six screams my name before multiple muscle spasms cause her to clamp around my fingers and climax fiercely in front of me.

Pulling my fingers slowly out of her, another moan is heard from my lover. After kissing me tenderly with a content smile on her lips, she pulls my jeans and boxers down with her hands and feet. My erection springs out in between the two of us, happy to no longer be cramped up with the rough materials. Six grabs my cock and begins pumping it slowly. When I can't take it anymore, I grab her thighs to pull them farther apart and quickly enter her amazingly silky center. I grab her ass and push in as deep as I can go as we both moan in pleasure. I thrust back and forth as she wraps her legs around my own ass and we continue to fuck on the counter while stealing kisses every once in a while. After our constant thrusts begin to cause the familiar tightening sensation in my balls, I wait a few thrusts more, in order to allow Six to reach her second climax before I unload myself deep inside of her.

As we stay there panting and leaning against one another, I slowly pull out once again. I bend down to pull her pants and underwear up for her, as well as my own, and we make our way to our bedroom after tidying up the kitchen. We then share a shower to cleanse ourselves of the evidence of our passionate moment, redress, and make our way into the living room to watch something on tv. I decide to practice my telekinesis for a little while by helping Six to finish the dishes, and by putting them away while floating in the air.

When Sam comes home we all enjoy the rest of the day and night by simply being with each other. We play a few mindless board games and watch a couple movies, and for a split-second it almost seems like we're normal. However, tomorrow Six is going to infiltrate the convent in order to gain the trust of who we hope is number Seven. Nevertheless, I couldn't be happier on how things were right this moment. As I change to get into bed with the love of my life, I reflect on how our first real day in Spain went. I know that our success will be short-lived, but right now, this is all I will ever want in life. I'll worry about tomorrow in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: John is always so heartfelt, huh? haha so yeah that was the latest chapter. once again, i promise to update as soon as possible. my cousin now knows to give me the computer every night to allow me to write, so that's a plus :) i need my own laptop, though. so please please review! i seriously take what you guys say seriously. any suggestions you make will give me a whole new outlook on how i can go...or they will allow me to see that we both think alike :)**

**Next chapter we meet Seven! don't forget to go buy the new book though. The Power of Six came out today. So i'll be reading that soon and might incorporate some of the stuff from the new book. Please check out my profile though! I put a poll up for you guys to vote on which Legacy John should have! i need your opinions! kk vote and review! love you all more than you know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :) I am in no way giving up on this fic, but I'm still looking for more people to vote on the poll that's in my bio. **

**So please please vote and I will get back to this story asap! Love you all :D**

**I'll delete this chapter and upload an actual one as soon as enough votes come in.**

**Hope you all had a nice Halloween!  
><strong>


End file.
